Trunks and Pan The Trials and Triumphs
by Tyleet87
Summary: ~*CH.18 up!*~When Pan comes back from spending 4 years away she thinks she's totally over trunks, or is she?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own dragon ball z. Even though I really wish I did.  
  
-tyleet  
  
  
  
This is my first fic. (other than my song fics.) And I would really be happy if you guys reviewed and told what you thought of it. But please be gentle  
  
Trunks and Pan- The Trials and Triumphs  
  
  
  
Pan couldn't have been happier, she was finally coming home. She spent the last four years away at college in Europe. She wanted to go to college near her family but there was someone in the way. Someone whom she loved like no other man. And she knew that he would never love her like that since they grew up together. She knew he thought of her as a little sister. Which he did. He would never think twice about looking at her like that. So she needed to get away. Far away. Her heart would brake every time she saw him. She wanted him badly and knew she would never be able to have him like that. She took advantage of the situation and went to college in Europe.  
  
She knew she was leaving a young girl suffering a broken heart and coming back a woman with a strong one. As the plane was landing she was thinking about many things. Was she completely over him? Where things going to be the same after four years? Well she would soon find out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay maybe this isn't a first chapter but more of a summary?! Well tell me if this would make a good story and I'll add more! Thank you so much for being kind. Oh and if you people do think it would be a good story I promise I will make it worth your while!!!!  
  
Tyleet 


	2. going over Bra's

I do not own dragon ball z.*tear* don't you all wish you did!  
  
tyleet  
  
Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. r/r  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan- the trials and triumphs  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As she entered the terminal she spotted her uncle and the one person she was dreading to see.  
  
She hesitated for a minute 'oh the hell with it' she thought. She ran over to where they were standing. "Goten I missed you" she said as she threw her arms around him. "Me too panny...er Pan" he said after she gave him a stern look.  
  
She turned around and saw Trunks with his arms extended out towards her. She hesitated for a minute before hugging him too. She suddenly felt all kinds of emotions flowing through her. She still craved him after all this time!  
  
'Oh god, what's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way again.' She mentally scolded herself.  
  
As she stepped back she gazed into his blue gorgeous eyes. 'How I've missed seeing them...no you can't feel this way Pan' she thought.  
  
After another mental kick she asked "Did you miss me?" "Of course I did kiddo" He replied. Okay that was it! He really did think of her only as a little sister.  
  
She gave him a weak smile and they made their way to the luggage dept.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The telephone was ringing. 'Oh where is the damn phone' she thought as got out of bed and stumbled around her room in the dark. She looked at the clock. 4:05 a.m.  
  
"Who calls this early in the morning." She said out loud. "Fuck" she cursed loudly as she stubbed her toe on the night stand. Finally after the third ring she found the phone under her bed.  
  
"Hello?"she said. "Hey, Pan? It's me Bra!" Bra said. "Oh, hey! What's up?" she responded. "And may I ask why you are calling this early in the morning?"  
  
"Oh sorry. My dad woke me up early to train with him and I got bored and I didn't want to talk to my brother so I gave you a call." she said. "Oh that's nice to know! she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well anyway, Pan I was wondering if you would to maybe spend a few days at my house, you know, so we can catch up!" Bra said. "Well sure I would love to" she replied. "Okay great. Why don't you come over later today say around three?" "Okay! See you then" she said.  
  
As she hung up the phone she tiredly got back into bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
sorry this was so short but I thought this was a good place to stop.  
  
anyways I didn't think this chapter was very good but whatever.  
  
I promise this will get better. maybe slowly but it will get better.  
  
  
  
Does anyone know of any good manga? of course I've heard of sailor moon and dragon ball z. oh and has anyone heard of marmalade boy? its seems interesting! r/r people!!!!!!!! 


	3. training or death!

disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!! do I really have to write this every time!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan and trunks-the trails and triumphs  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
  
Pan only got a couple more hours of sleep and when she woke up she saw her parents making breakfast." Mom, I'm going to spend a couple days at Bra's house so we can catch up, okay?" Pan said.  
  
"Why sure honey. Why would I say no? Have a great time" Videl replied.  
  
  
  
"Right !? um...well I'll just get my things then!? she said. She packed her things. 'Wow this will be just like old times except I'm 21 now.  
  
  
  
Pan you know your not only doing this to catch up with Bra...NO! I'm over him. But there slight chance...NO! For the last time Pan you are a grown woman! you cant have these feelings for him like some little girl in the ninth grade.( I am in ninth grade!-tyleet)  
  
After Pan was done having mental conversation with herself she drove to capsule corp.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When she got there Vegeta answered the door. ('dun dun dun' just playin!^- ^)  
  
"Hello vegeta" pan greeted. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "I am here to spend a few days with Bra." she replied cheerfully.  
  
He looked over her shoulder and saw a back pack with her. "Great!" he said sarcastically. "bra!" he yelled "kakarott's grandbrat is here to see you"  
  
As she came to the door Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Come in Pan lets get you settled!" she said pulling pan inside.  
  
When the went up to her room they had a long conversation about what they had been up to for the last four years. Then Bra came to a topic Pan didn't really want to discuss.  
  
"So Pan have there been any guys in these past years?" bra asked  
  
"Well.....there have been guys asking me out a lot but I either turned them down or if I went out with them I told them things weren't going to work out" she said.  
  
Bra sat there stunned. "What!!!!" she finally said when she came back to reality.  
  
"Okay I know your not boy crazy like me but this is ridiculous!!! Why would you do something like that" bra asked.  
  
"Well...." she began. "I always measure them up to someone and none of them even come close. and I only want that one someone." "Wow that's romantic and everything but...Oh kami Pan.  
  
Please don't tell it is who I think it is" bra said.  
  
"Well that depends. Who do you think it is?" "Pan don't be stupid you have liked my brother ever since you were old enough to have those feelings. So it's him isn't it?" silence.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. He's a lazy pain in the ass. bra said. "well of course you see him like that. he is your brother. to me he is a charming, romantic, strong, hot ...  
  
"Okay I don't want to see my brother like that! Thank you very much." she said "well anyway he doesn't have a blond bimbo as a girlfriend now does he?"  
  
Pan asked. "as a matter of fact no he doesn't but Pan I don't want to see you get hurt because...well because he's my brother and I know how he is, okay!" she said. " I understand." pan replied.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later on that day she decided to train. Bra didn't want to go so she went by herself. She put the gravity machine to the highest it could go.  
  
Trunks was just coming home from spending the morning with Goten.( I don't know why he was with goten but he just was.)  
  
  
  
As he was pulling into the drive way he heard someone in the gravity room. So he decided to train. He quickly changed into training clothes and went toward the gravity room. Thinking it was his dad in there he opened the door. He looked up to see "PAN!" he said.  
  
  
  
Pan quickly stopped and looked down at him. she returned the gravity back to its normal pressure. "hey trunks. what are you doing here?" she asked trying hard not to blush. "Well I was just going to ask you the same question" he replied.  
  
"Oh then I better explain first. Bra said she really wanted to catch up with me so I am going to spend a few days here. She said "Oh that's cool. Do you mind if I train with you?" he asked. "Sure but you think I am going easy on you, you have another thing coming." she said.  
  
  
  
They both were throwing punches at each other for about an hour when "Hey pan, you look a little tired why don't we take a break?" he asked. "Are you crazy! Why would I want to stop? I'm not tired. come on lets keep going!" Pan lied.  
  
She really was tired and she did want to stop but she didn't want Trunks to think she was not as good a fighter as she when she was little. "How about you keep practicing and I will go get us some water." He said. "okay" She agreed.  
  
As she watched Trunks enter the house she said to herself " okay Pan, now lets show Trunks what your made of."  
  
she went harder on herself than ever before. The fierce training overwhelmed her and she thought she was going to pass out. She pushed herself and finally she felt a strange gold aura surrounding her.  
  
She wanted to be one with the aura and when she finally had it she felt her hair started to stand on her head. She felt the room starting to shake and then the last thing she felt was an explosion and blacked out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OH NO! what happened to Pan? Will Trunks come and help her before its too late.?! Find out next time. And if i'm moving slow i'ts because I have a lot of homework! =( please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With a cherry on top.????????!!!!!!!!^~^ 


	4. Pan...Alive?!

disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z  
  
  
  
this is chapter four and I dont know what i'm going to do when exams are here. I might have to slow it down a little, sorry ^-^; or maybe I wont study for it. I haven't studied for one test this whole year!? and my lowest grade is a c+ in algebra. can you believe that! enough about me well I hope you like this chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan- trials and triumphs  
  
  
  
lesssee?? where was I? OOOHHH yeah!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks who was on his way back to the gravity room heard the explosion. He  
  
started to run and prayed to dende that this wasn't happening. He finally reached the  
  
gravity...er...what used to be the gravity chamber and saw a whole bunch of  
  
...uh...stuff...(oh man do I suck at this!) There was a whole bunch of wood and metal and glass and other...stuff.(sorry ^-^;). He began to pull everything apart looking and concentrating on one thing and one thing only. 'Gotta find Pan, Gotta find Pan' he kept saying to himself. By then Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta were standing in what used to be the doorway. "What happened?" Bra and Bulma said in union! "What happened to my gravity room." Vegeta demanded. "Pan..." he said almost in a whisper. Bra screamed and finally after digging alot (?^-^;) trunks saw Pan's leg. He was able to get her out and then Bulma came to her side right away. She checked to see if she was alive. *what the hell am I saying? she is a damn sayian for kami's sake! of course she's alive!* Bulma checked to see if she was alright. "her heart is beating faintly ...but she's not breathing!" she exclaimed. Bra was madly sobbing away into her fathers chest. silent tears were falling down his face. "Trunks...help me will you?" his mother told him. trunks was ready to do whatever his mother told him. "Okay. you do mouth to moth and i'll do cpr. trunks was ready. (heh...heh!)  
  
They started, and after what seemed like an eternity...'cough...cough' Pan was alive!!!!!!! Everyone jumped back in shock and then trunks pulled her as close as possible to him bearly giving her a chance to catch her breath. Then if that wasn't enough Pan felt someone else hug her. Bra was crying and hugging her too! "Okay you two give her space so she can breath." bulma said. they both let go of her and she was still a little dazed. "What happened" she asked. "Well when I went to go get you some water I heard an explosion and I came to find you under what used to be the gravity machine. she looked around and muttered"sorry" to Vegeta. "hmph" was all he had to say.As he turned to leave he said "Woman you better make me another one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well at least we know that Pan is alive! sorry about this chapter. I think it sucked. I just have a lot an my mind. I have exams and I just broke up with my boyfriend. Wow how stupid did that sound?! Well tell me what you thought and remember to review! 


	5. authors note

authors note: please. everyone. I really hate the idea of flaming. if you don't like someone's work please tell them nicely how they thought of it. please don't discriminate it. and if people are tired of the same old t/p stories than please don't visit ff.net because most of them will be like that. if you really hate the idea then why do you even read fan fiction? well thank you all for reading my opinion.  
  
oh and please don't think of me as some sweet little innocent girl that dreams of world peace and crap like that because I am not. it just kinda hurts when someone tells you that you suck and that I would do you all a favor if I died. but I deleted that review. I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	6. anime marathons...alright!

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, z, gt and sadly I don't own Trunks either.  
  
  
  
Just want to tell all you harry potter fans out there that I love hp!!!!! I might even right a H/H after this story. but I am a long way of finishing this story. I don't know if that's good or bad?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
trunks and Pan- the trials and triumphs  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They helped Pan to a room to rest for a while. After Bulma made sure she was okay she left the room. Trunks and Bra on the other hand stayed with her to keep her company. "Are you feeling okay?" Bra asked concerned. " I am a little dizzy and I think I sprang my wrist." she responded. "Rest for a while and I promise that you'll feel better." Bra said. They heard someone in the doorway and was surprised to see who it was. "Dad?!" Bra said. He walked over to the bed Pan was laying on. "Here take this" He muttered as he handed her a senzu bean. Thank you" she said as she ate the bean. Almost immediately she felt 100% better.  
  
  
  
The next day Pan felt better and they decided that they weren't going to tell  
  
anyone about what happened because...(because I said so. I don't want to get anyone else involved in it ^-^;) Pan, Trunks, and Bra went shopping all day and saw Harry Potter, which Trunks was forced to see. "Wasn't that movie the best" Bra asked. "I  
  
  
  
thought it was the greatest." Pan said. "Whatever, why couldn't we see something else instead. I cant believe you guys made me see that movie. I'm not a freaken little kid!" Trunks stated. ( hey Trunks that wasn't very nice. I love HP and I'm 14) "Well we cant help it if we LOVE it" Pan said. "Oh grow up!" He snapped.  
  
When they got home It was about seven o'clock at night when Bra and Pan  
  
decided to watch t.v while Trunk trained with his father. "Oh look a sailor moon marathon!" exclaimed Bra while channel surfing. They watched it for about two hours when Trunks wondered in to see what they were doing. "What are you guys watching"  
  
  
  
He asked as he sat down on the couch in the middle of Bra and Pan. "Sailor Moon" they said in union. "For kami's sake Pan your twenty-one and Bra your twenty, why would you be watching anime." He said "Because it's a great t.v. show" Bra stated. "Now be Quiet, Sailor moon and Tuxedo mask are about to find out that Rini is their future daughter." Pan said. Trunks rolled his eyes and left the room. 'Why can't they grow up, I mean pan is out of collage now and Bra is a senior in collage. He thought to himself. Meanwhile the girls were having a blast and stayed up all night to watch anime marathons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why does Trunks think Pan and bra are immature. Isn't this supposed to be a T/P????! Well don't worry. It is. Just wait until maybe next chapter. What happened to Goten? Did I even put him in the story, cause he's supposed to be in it!. Well just wait until the next chapter to find out why! Don't forget to review.  
  
-tyleet 


	7. Dinner Party Thingy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
disclaimer: sorry but i'm tired so here's the old disclaimer, I do not own dbz.  
  
  
  
  
  
Does anyone know the lyrics to My sacrifice, By Creed? If you do than please email me the them at Tyleet2002@yahoo.com. I love that song and my favorite band is creed.  
  
They are the best. My favorite song in the whole wide world is Arms Wide Open. It's a songfic on fanfic.net about Vegeta and Trunks. It's so cute. I totally recommend that you  
  
read it. It's one of my favorite song fic besides my own.^-^; (tee hee)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan- the trials and triumphs  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know why I picked that as the title but I really want to change it. this is the stupidest title I've ever heard. my cousin and I are fanfic readers and I needed a title so  
  
  
  
she told me to use this one. I wanted to name it Trunks and pan- the story. but she told me that was stupid so I gave it this name. If you have any ideas please tell me in your  
  
reviews. It would make me so happy. Thank you guys so much.*^-^*  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day they were so tired from staying up all night but they had so much to do so they just drank a lot of coffee and got sugar high. (^-^;)  
  
  
  
They went to get their nails French tipped and got rhinestones on their thumb and ring finger nails. (I want to get my nails done like that!) =(  
  
  
  
They really were bored and ran out of things to do.  
  
"Pan lets have a party and invite everyone over including Yamcha  
  
and piccolo and all the other Z fighters.  
  
  
  
I always love seeing my father cringe whenever he sees Yamcha." Bra said."  
  
"That sounds like so much fun. Let's ask your mom as soon as we get home." Pan said.  
  
When they got home they found Bulma in her lab working on another crazy project of hers.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes dear?" She asked.  
  
"Can we throw a dinner party thingy please!!!! I'ts been a while since all of us have been together and it really would be great to see everyone again. Please!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra pleaded.  
  
"Um... sure why not. I guess it would be nice to see everyone together again." She said. "Thanks so much Bulma!!!" Pan said.  
  
  
  
With that, they left the lab.  
  
Bra almost went mad trying to find something to wear to impress Goten. Of course Pan already knew of Bra's thing for her uncle. And Bra knew of Pan's little thing for her brother. (Did I say little? I meant huge!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
Everything was almost ready for the dinner party. They invited everyone and they all said that they could come.  
  
  
  
Bra and Pan decided not to wear anything too fancy or too casual so Bra wore a short jean skirt that was about five inches above her knee, and a pink top that said in glitter 'princess'.  
  
Pan wore a jean skirt that went slightly below her knees and a white tangtop (with a turtleneck.)  
  
  
  
(have you guys ever seen those. they are soooooooo cute. I want one but I haven't seen them in stores. only on people walking around in the mall. )  
  
They or should I say Bra did both their makeup.  
  
(don't worry i'm not good at doing my own makeup! especially eye liner. my cousin/best friend ashley( you might know her as dreamberry! if your a s.m fan then check out her fic.)says i'm always doing it wrong so she ends up doing it for me.)  
  
  
  
They called trunks and told him to get home now and bring goten with him because they were having a dinner party thingy.( I dont remember if he knew or not. )  
  
About an hour later people started to show up. First the sons and then trunks and goten came from wherever they were. (?)  
  
Within the next half hour everyone else showed up.  
  
Bra and pan were in her room doing some last minute touchups and because they wanted to make an entrance.  
  
When they thought they couldn't look any better they decided to go in.  
  
Bra walked down the stairs first and pan was not far behind. Goten and trunks stopped in amazement. both for different reasons.  
  
  
  
Trunks went directly up to his sister and threw his jacket over her. "hey trunks WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she demanded.  
  
Pan couldn't help but chuckle. "You are not going down there like that. Please put some clothes on and cover yourself. I don't want people looking at you that way!" he said.  
  
"Trunks! They are only friends of the family and some neighbors and I don't care what I look like because I feel comfortable." she yelled back.  
  
"Trunks dude, let her stay like that if she wants" Goten said. I looked at him in amusement but Trunks was horror-struck. "thank you goten!" she said sweetly.  
  
  
  
Obviously she did't get it. Trunks then realized that Pan was there too. He did a double-take. 'woah' he thought. pan began to blush as trunks kept looking her up and down continuously.  
  
Goten wacked him upside the head. "ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. "Don't look at my neice that way you prick!" ""I wasn't..." he tried covering up. "...it's just ,Pan, in a...skirt! I was just making sure...uh...that it was her...Heh!" he said.  
  
"Well...do you guys like it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course Panny." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah... you look...different." Trunks said.  
  
'DIFFERENT! thats all he had to say...DIFFERENT! All this work for...DIFFERENT!' pan thought. Her Ki began to flare up But she realized what was happening and gained control again.  
  
'Oh this is hopeless' Bra thought 'I wish there was something I could do...Maybe there is.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
?????? Okay lets see! Next chapter the party will really...start? What is bra up to? find out next time on dragon ball...(sorry I was getting a little carried away) sorry if it was a little confusing. I thought this was a pretty good chapter. Tell me what you think okay? Don't forget to review and Dreamberry, you don't really count cuz your my cousin. (Do you have a best friend?) LOL (sorry inside joke. Well not to anyone who's seen Superstar.)  
  
  
  
-Tyleet 


	8. Secret Plans At The Dinner Party Thingy

Disclaimer: read the last one.  
  
Trunks and pan - the trials and triumphs  
  
Chapter eight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan pulled Bra away from Trunks and Goten. "Okay, I'm going back upstairs and changing. Its not working. All this work and I get `Hey Pan, you look ...different.'" Pan said all in one breath.  
  
"Pan, calm down. For one, you are not going up and changing. Two, I think you look  
  
great. And three, if you saw the look on my brother's face, you can tell that he didn't think you look `different', okay?" she said. `Hopefully, this will change her mind' she  
  
thought.  
  
"Fine." said a very pissed off Pan. Pan looked over to where the guys were standing. She sighed. "How am I supposed to know if he thinks I'm hot?" she asked Bra. "Well, I don't know. I'll think of a way. I swear." "On?" "I swear on Goten's life." (that's mean, I know. But I am just a very dumb cousin for typing this for the stupid-ass author. - Dreamberry)  
  
Within the next half hour, the four of them just sat there talking. Gotten got up and went to find...(What do you think? Say it with me now...) FOOD! About fifteen minutes later, Bra was curious to know where Goten was so, she quickly made up an excuse to find him and said, "Ummm... I think I'm going to go find Goten before there's no food left for the rest of us." With that she got up and left in search of Goten.  
  
Bra found him sitting on a couch, talking with her skanky excuse of a next-door neighbor. She was angry and hurt at the same time. She marched right up to him and said, "Goten, I need to talk to you. Now!" She pulled him upstairs to the nearest room.  
  
"Ummm...what exactly are we doing here?" he asked. "Well...I'm asking you for a favor..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So..." Pan began. "So, Pan. What's new in your life? Any new boyfriends?" he asked. "Well... not right now. But I did date now and then in college. It didn't work out though." she said. "Oh really, why?" "Because they weren't really my type." "Well, what's your type?" Trunks asked. "Well... I like `em tall, smart, funny, good-looking, strong, and someone who would always be faithful to me." Pan said. "Wow! That's a lot!" "Yeah well, I do like someone now who fits all these categories. "Really? Who?" he said eagerly. "Oh you know... just some guy." "Oh," he said rather disappointedly. Luckily, to break the awkward situation, Bra and Goten came back. "Yo, dude. Can I talk to you?" Goten asked Trunks. (I am so glad I didn't write this. I'm just typing what she says. - Dreamberry) "Yeah, sure." He replied. As they stood up and left, Pan said, "What was that all about?" "You'll see soon enough," Bra replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: This is Tyleet now. I wrote the story but dreamberry typed it. I was at her house and I had it written in a notebook so I decided to type it here. So whatcha guys think about it. Just click on the little box down there and leave a few words. Thanks for reading. Buh by.  
  
-Tyleet 


	9. A nice little chat (sorry if it's lame)

disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just write for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just want to tell everyone that I was very shocked while reading a story today. i'ts called Dead Pigeon by Sane.  
  
She was writing the story and in the last chapter she said she didn't know if she was going to continue the story or not because her dad has cancer and he is dying. I was so shocked. I read somewhere before, that children are supposed to bury their parents not the other way around.  
  
I feel so bad for people so young to loose their parents. One of my old friends from my jr. high just lost her dad a couple months ago. her dad died on a Friday and she went back to school 3 days later on that Monday.  
  
she wasnt sad or depressed or anything. I would probably not talk to anyone for a long time and I wouldnt want ot see anyone either. I would just shut myself in my room or something. I think my friend was hurting in the inside though.  
  
just thought you guys should know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Trunks and goten walked up to trunks' room. Trunks was silent the whole way up as if deep in thought. When they got to his room goten broke the silence.  
  
"Trunks is there anything wrong?" He asked  
  
"No" he replied. "Trunks I know that something is bothering you now what is it?" Goten said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(in trunks pov)  
  
*I came with my best friend to the air port to pick up his neice, and one of my very best friends.  
  
When I saw her I thought 'wow she has grown so much in 4 years' she was pretty...no...beautiful. she was not the same girl she was when she left.  
  
wait what am I thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's Pan!!!!!! I have to stop thinking about her like that.  
  
  
  
Later on...  
  
  
  
When I found out that she was going to spend a few days over I was ecstatic. Trunks you have to stop thinking like that you shouldn't like her that way. Oh shit, I think I like her. I think I really like her.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
When I saw her I felt my heart skip a beat. what was this strange feeling I am having. I... no, I cant be ...i'm in love with her...no! who am I kidding. I dont know what love is. how many girls did I think I was in live with and then just loose any feelings that I had for  
  
her the next week.  
  
  
  
oh I really like her though. but I don't think she would ever see me as more than a best friend. what am I going to do.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"well goten, I will tell you but you have to swear that you wont freak out or hit me or anything okay?" Trunks said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I swear."Goten said 'here goes nothing' trunks thought.  
  
  
  
"Goten...um...i think that I like Pan." ***Silence*** "define 'like'" Goten said. "Well I think that I really like her." Trunks said  
  
  
  
"You mean as more than a good friend?" goten asked "um yeah" trunks said rather embarressed.  
  
  
  
"Well I think you guys would make a good couple, you should ask her out, I am sure she would say yes. I mean she's rather fond of you. I really don't think she would say no." Goten said trying to give Trunks a hint, and not expecting this to be so easy.  
  
"Goten you know that she wouldn't like me like that. She probably thinks of me as a big brother. I really don't think I have a chance."Trunks said that last part fairly low.  
  
  
  
After all he is the most eligible bachelor in california. (okay this is my fic. NO FLAMES. I live in calif. so that means my characters are from there too. So If you don't like it than kiss my ass.) ahem... back to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somwhere else in the house...  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Pan asked "Oh I don't know, but maybe we should go find the guys." Bra said  
  
  
  
They saw the guys a couple minutes later coming from upstairs. "Hey guys whats up?" Pan said. "Um nothing." Goten said  
  
Goten nudged Trunks in the side to give him some encouragement.  
  
  
  
"Um Pan? Can I talk to you for a minute" Trunks asked "Sure." Pan said uneasy  
  
  
  
Then Trunks and a still very bewildered Pan walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A.N: well here is the next chapter. sorry if I took so long but I have been really busy lately. hope you guys like it. r/r  
  
  
  
-Tyleet 


	10. Trunks gets mad

Disclaimer: I don't own, blah blah blah. If you sue the only thing that you will get is my collection of sailor moon, and elfquest comic books.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy lately. HEY GUESS WHAT! I joined the anime club at my school. Isn't that cool. I can't wait to see what we do in there.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan walked out of the house. 'I wonder why he asked me out here, just don't do anything stupid Pan.' Pan thought.  
  
They walked in silence for a while until one of them broke it. "So you're probably wondering why I asked you out here, huh?" Trunks asked  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just a little." Pan said. 'Pan why are you such an idiot?' She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Well let's go find a little place to sit and then I can tell you."Trunks said. "Sure" Pan replied.  
  
  
  
When they got far enough from the house Trunks stoped. "Is this where you wanted to take me?" Pan asked. "Um, just a little further, it's really worth seeing." Trunks said  
  
  
  
Soon Pan found herself in front of a waterfall. (pretend c.c is near a forest with a waterfall.) "Wow, it's so beautiful." Pan murmured.  
  
  
  
"And the good thing about it is that no one comes here but me. I usually come here when I get tired of working." Trunks said.  
  
"Wow this is just,... amazing."pan said.  
  
"yeah, I know." Trunks said. "So, Why did you bring me out here?"Pan asked.  
  
"Well I really wanted to ask you something."He began "Yeah?" pan said anxiously. "Well..."  
  
  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"WOAH! what was that?" Trunks asked. "I don't know but it sounded like it was coming from capsule corp." Pan said "Lets go see what happened"  
  
  
  
They made their way back to capsule corp. And to Pan it seemed like Trunks was kind of angry as they made their way back.  
  
  
  
She thought it was nothing and shook her head. When they finally got their they saw everyone standing outside. "What happened?" Pan asked.  
  
  
  
Bulma was the first to answer. "Well Vegeta snuck out of the party to go train in the gravity room and I guess he kinda blew it up. No big deal. It happens all the time. "she said.  
  
  
  
Pan saw her father and some others helping Vegeta out of the rubble. "Don't touch me you worthless deuch bags." He yelled. They backed off and let Vegeta get himself out of the wreckage.  
  
Pan looked over at Trunks and he looked pretty pissed. She made her way over to him. "Hey, is anything wrong?" she asked  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But I really...nevermind. I'll ask you some other time. not now." He said  
  
"Oh, okay." pan said rather suspiciously.  
  
After everything was settled they made their way back inside and had a really good laough over what just happened.  
  
  
  
SAME OLD VEGETA!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A.N/ so how did you guys like this chapter. you know what? my cousin dreamberry is getting more reviews than me and she is kinda rubbing it in my face so I won't post another chapter unless my reviews reach 68. I know it's kinda childesh but what the hell. 


	11. Trunks is...Gay?

Disclaimer:don't blah blah blah. I don't give a shit because I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I have alot of time lately so I can write more! I don't have a life and my friends...well I am tired of putting up with most of them. so we dont go out as much anymore! Well thats okay because ff.net makes me happy. It really does cheer me up!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Last time Trunks was going to ask Pan out but Something came up or shall I say Blew up! (hahahahaha) (no one's laughing and tyleet stops and drops her head in embaressment.) (I need a good sense of humor)  
  
  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
  
  
  
  
After everyone was done laughing Goten motioned for Trunks to follow him. When they wee out of hearing distance from everyone else goten asked Trunks  
  
  
  
"So what happened you look pissed did she say no?" "I didn't ask her" He said. "What! What happened!?" Goten asked. "Before I even got a chance to say anything my dildo of a father had to go and blow up the gravity room and ruin everything." he explained.  
  
  
  
"Wow that sucks" Goten said. "yeah tell me about it" Trunks said. "So are you gonna ask her before everyone leaves." He asked "I don't know, maybe" Trunks said.  
  
  
  
They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Bra and Pan, away from everyone else. "So where did you guys go?" Bra asked. "See...um..." Goten began. "We were uh...um..."Trunks said. "trunks and I were debating on whether or not Pizza was better than hamburgers!"Goten finished.  
  
  
  
"Yeah thats it" Trunks said. "Oh really? Well what was it? Pizza or hamburgers?" Pan asked.  
  
  
  
"Pizza" "Hamburgers" They both said at the same time. Pan and Bra looked at eachother questionably then turned to look at them. They both raised eyebrows but then Pan spoke up. "Okay we won't ask any questions okay"  
  
  
  
Bra whispere something into pan's ear and then she nodded. Pan said "You know what trunks I have to ask you something so can you come outside with me for a minute."  
  
  
  
"Sure"He replied and followed her outside.  
  
When they got outside Pan stopped abruptly. She turned around and looked him strait in the eye with a serious expression on her face.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, when you brought me out here to tell me something did it have anything to do with someone in my family?" She asked "Well yeah actually." He said. "Trunks? do you mean that...that...your gay with my uncle goten?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Wha- Hell no. What are you talking about?" "Well you brought me to a waterfall and told me you come out here to think" She began.  
  
  
  
"Hey what is wrong with a guy thinking" "well I don't know but, any way don't interrupt me, and you said that you needed to tell me something important then when you didn't get to and it left me very curious and then you and goten sneak off for a couple minutes and come back to the room together and..." She said  
  
  
  
"No way in hell am I gay, believe me!" Trunks said  
  
"Okay then what did you want to ask me earlier?" Pan said  
  
"well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and maybe dancing with me on Saturday." He said now relieved.  
  
  
  
"Oh was that it, sure I will go with you."Pan said totally blind of the fact that he was asking her out on a date instead of going out as freinds.  
  
  
  
"Ok great." he said  
  
  
  
  
  
They both walked back inside both a little disappointed. Pan because she knew that he didnt mean anything more than just two friends going out instead of an actual date and Trunks because he knew she would never want ot go on a date with him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A.N:Hope that chapter is good enough for you guys. oh by the way! someone adked from what part of california i'm from. I live like right next to disneyland in anaheim!!!!!  
  
Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter.  
  
I won't even begin to start the next chapter unless I get 86 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Another early phone call!

Disclaimer:I...Do...Not...Own...DB...DBZ...Or...GT...Okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lately I have just been getting up and going strait to the computer and just having the urge to write a new chapter. Well soon I have to go back to school and then it will take longer to post new chapters. I really wish that I had more time but I get home around seven o clock at night. LONG STORY. Oh and I always get grounded allot and my mom always says NO COMPUTER! Well hopefully I will be smart and not talk back. Well here is the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, after the dinner party thingy everyone went to there homes. Pan went home thinking about actually going out with Trunks again like when she was younger but it's different now because they are older now and...yeah.  
  
SO OKAY...Sorry sometimes I just cant finish my Fuckin sentences. Also had a rough day at worthless piece of shit school and Actually everyday is a bad day at my mother f****** school. Sorry about my language. stored in anger.  
  
  
  
back to the story.  
  
The next morning Bra called. Early again. What is with her and calling early in the morning?  
  
Pan groggily sat up in bed and reached for the phone. "What?!"Pan said angerly into the phone.  
  
"Well nice to talk to you too!" Bra replied.  
  
"Sorry i'ts just i'm not a morning person." Pan responded.  
  
  
  
"That's okay. Anyway So do you want to go to a movie on Saturday?" She asked  
  
"Sorry. Can't" Pan said.  
  
"And why is that?" Bra half whined into the phone.  
  
"because i'm going to dinner with Trunks and then dancing." She replied.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" Bra yelled into the phone.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Pan exclaimed." No I am not going on a date with your brother."  
  
"what is it then, if it's not a date." She asked.  
  
"We are just two friends going out and having fun." Pan explained  
  
"Well personally I don't think so because I know my brother and he wouldn't ask you to go somewhere with him If it wasn't a date." Bra said  
  
"I wish it was, he's so-  
  
"Okay don't really care!" Bra interrupted.  
  
"sorry but he's just so dreamy." (sorry sounds so corny)  
  
"What did I say." she said  
  
"Sorry bra. but I don't think it was a date because why would he ask me out on a date? He still thinks of me as the same old little pan."  
  
"Well whatever, hey maybe I could ask my brother about it and then I could tell you okay?"Bra offered  
  
"No!" pan said  
  
"why not?" She asked  
  
"Because I don't want you to make it obvious that I want to know whether it's a date or not."  
  
"I promise that I won't make it distinct but I am going to aske him. Okay" Bra said  
  
"No Bra please don't" Pan pleaded  
  
  
  
-Click-  
  
~dial tone~  
  
"Shit why does shehave to be so goddamn stubborn" Pan said to herself.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
(don't you all have friends like that how no matter how much you don't want them to do something like ask a guy how he feels about you but you don't want them o because it will embaress you and they do it anyway?)  
  
(I do! I can't even count the number of times they do stuff like that anyway.)  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay what do I do know? Sit and wait till she calls me back? No, I think I might just go over there now. Maybe I can stop her from asking him. He's probably not even up yet right?" Pan thought  
  
  
  
She slowly crept out of her house careful not wanting to wake her parents (because they would probably get mad if they woke up earlier than they had too. I know I would.)  
  
  
  
She took off into the air and flew off toward capsule corp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A.N: so how do you guys like it. I know that they are really short but if you wnt them out sooner than I have to write shorter chapters.  
  
Tell me what you guys want Shorter, faster out chapters OR longer chapters and longer time (they would probably be a lot better too!) Well it's up to you guys.  
  
OH! and does anyone know any Vegeta and Pan websites. I want to see one so bad!!!!  
  
I dont care what it is just as long as it's v/p. I am so desperate for One!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just review and tell me whether you know of one or not!!!  
  
  
  
Thank you all sooooooooooo much! Don't forget to review!!!!!!! I love to know what you guys think.  
  
  
  
-Tyleet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. NEW! Authors note!!!!!

            Hey guys…I originally uploaded a new chapter for this story and I replaced chapter 13, which was an authors note, with a new chapter.  Apparently it did work but it didn't make it go to the top updated fics, I don't know how to explain it but anyway, whoever reads this story there is a new chapter waiting for you!  Enjoy chapter 14!!! 

-Tyleet


	14. NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! Pan and Trunks' date a...

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to finish this story.  I was reading it today and I realized how bad I was misspelling things! But I'm a year older now and I can spell! Yay!!!!  So here is the next chappie!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So Pan flew to Bra's house to try to stop her from asking Trunks.

Meanwhile...

"Trunks!"  Bra yelled knocking on his bedroom door.  He opened the door.  "Yes?"  he asked.  "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  she asked.  "Um well I'm kinda busy right now-"  "It's about Pan!"  she interrupted.  "Sure...come in."  he said.  They went inside his room.  Bra made her way over to his bed and laid down knocking down all the stuff on his bed.  "Why don't you make yourself comfortable."  Trunks said rubbing the back of his neck.  "Anyway...Trunks do you like Pan?"  She asked out of the blue.  "What do you mean?"  he asked.  "Well like more than a friend."  She said.  "Um maybe, I mean I think she is really cool and she's certainly grown, if you know what I mean.  I asked her out but I think she thinks were only going as friends."  He explained.  "Oh well I talked to her and I don't think she would mind if you guys didn't go out only as friends."  Bra said.  "Really? You think so? I mean I really like her and I want to date her.  But she doesn't like me like that because....well she's Pan and she doesn't think of me like that.  Does she?"  He looked Bra sternly in the eye.  "What?  Why are you looking at me like that?"  Bra asked.  "Bra do you know something that I don't?"  He asked.  "uh...nnno"  She stuttered.  "Spill it." he said.  

Just then Pan burst into the room.  "PAN!"  They both cried in union.  "Um...hi."  she said sheepishly.  "I just wanted to say that...uh Bra lets go shopping."  She said quickly.  "Sure." She said.  Pan quickly exited the room while Bra turned and winked at trunks.  He returned with a look saying 'Don't you dare embarrass me.'  

They went to the mall and went shopping for Pan.  "You know Pan I think this isn't a little friendly outing like you thought."  Bra said.  "Oh really?  And how would you know?"  Pan asked.  " Well I happened to talk to him and see his side of this little date thing."  bra explained.  "Well what did he say?"  Pan asked eagerly.  "Well according to Trunks he didn't intend to make this a friendly outing.  He really wanted to ask you out you know not as friends."  she said nudging her elbow in my side.  "Really now?  That's kinda cool."  she said trying to act cool like it was no big deal.  But she couldn't hide that enormous smile she had plastered on her face.  Anyway they went home and Bra helped Pan get ready for her date with Trunks.    Later that night Pan was finally ready.  She modeled for Bra.  She was wearing a short back skirt, not too fancy, a cute little red back less top, and some high red boots.  (I don't know if that would look okay but I had to write something.)  Trunks knew that both she and bra spent all day together and most likely they were in Bra's room.  He got dressed and went to Bra's room.  He knocked on the door and bra opened it a crack.  "Just a minute."  She said.  She closed the door and then he heard some running around and last minute touchups.  Finally they stopped and Pan opened the door.  "You ready?"  She asked.  "Um yeah."  he replied.  He stared her down from head to toe.  "Wow you look great...beautiful."  he complimented.  "Well thank you.  You look great yourself."  Pan replied.  Bra was just admiring her work and watched the couple head out the door.  

At the club.....

(Oh, I changed it so they went to a club instead.)

They walked into the club and they sat down and Trunks went to go get them some drinks.  Many men came up to Pan asking her to dance and she had to put this tough look on her face and tell her she was waiting for someone to come back.  Finally Trunks came back with some drinks and said. "I noticed you had to fight some men off you."  "Yeah?  Well, I know how to deal with it, because there is that one guy that I'm waiting for."  She said mysteriously.  Her eyes clouding up.  Trunks being the jealous asked "And who would this mystery guy be?  Whenever you talk about him your eyes get so concealed.  It makes me wonder who this special guy is."  "Well if I told you, I would have to kill you."  "Oh common Pan you can tell me."  "Well lets have a drink first."  Well they had a few drinks and got semi drunk.  (you hear that...SEMI.)  "After those few drinks he asked again."  Pan can you tell me _now who the guy is."  "Um okay but I don't think that you would believe me."  "Why wouldn't I?"  He asked.  "Would if I were to tell you that you were that guy?"  He was taken aback, he only half expected this.  But it was actually true!  "I would say you were lying." He responded.  She was hurt. "Why would you say that?  I'm not lying."  She said.  "Well, because back at c.c you said all those great things about that guy and I don't think that describes me at all."  He said.  "Well it's true! And maybe you don't think that way about yourself but that's the way I see you and I want you to know that I really like you.  I've liked you for so long Trunks.  Since way before I left for college!  I think I even love you."  She said.  She actually couldn't believe she said all that.  He got up really fast knocking over his chair.  For a moment she thought he was going to leave.  But instead he looked deep into her eyes and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her right there in the middle of the club and chaos.  But to them there was no one there and they were in there one little world.  The kissed heated up and soon she had her arms wrapped around him and they were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice the security asking them to take it outside.  They stopped and noticed that they were in fact in the bar and walked out of the bar embarrassed.  _

When they got back into the car they were both silent.  Pan was still taking in that that actually happened.  She couldn't stop smiling and Trunks couldn't believe that she actually allowed him to continue the kiss.  The silence was killing her so she decided to brake it.  "So, that was kinda unexpected."  She said.  "Um yeah, Pan, the thing is ....I just wanted to tell you that I sorta had a crush on you since you got back.  And I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way but when you said that I was so happy that I just had to kiss you."  WOW! That was good enough for her. They rode for a while in silence and then she said.  "Thank you."  "For what?"  He asked.  "For kissing me.  It meant a lot to me and I really appreciate it.  And I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad you feel the same way.  I'm so happy."  She said.  She smiled and he was so glad to see her happy about the kiss.  It made him so nervous.  They got back into the house and he grabbed her and kissed her again.  She gave in, My god!  This was Trunks that she was talking about.  How could she say no to him.  She wouldn't dream in a million years that she would be in this position.  They made there way upstairs trying not to brake from each others embrace.  Finally they were in front of Trunks' door.  He broke the kiss.  "Pan do you wanna come inside?" He asked.  She hesitated.  "What?  What's wrong?"  He asked.  She looked up at him with such curiosity.  He looked into her eyes and he noticed the childlike look in her them but he also saw the eagerness.  He knew what was wrong.  "Pan, you've never made love before, have you?"  He said.  She nodded quickly.  "I'm sorry pan but I cant picture you a virgin, your so beautiful and there is always guys fawning over you."  He said.  She shrugged.  "That's okay, do you still want to come in because you don't have to if you don't want to, I wont make you do anything you don't want to do."  She thought about it and went inside with him.  He closed the door.  After a while she changed her mind.  "Trunks I don't think that I'm ready."  "Are you sure Pan?"  "Yes."  "Okay."  She got up and fixed her clothes.  She was about to leave when she turned around.  "Trunks I'm really sorry."  She apologized.  "It's okay."  He said reassuringly.  "But Pan please go because if you stay here any longer I might loose it and I will probably loose control.  Please just go."  he pleaded.  "I respect you and I really like you.  Goodnight."  "Goodnight."  She said and walked towards the guest room.  She heard his door close and his muffled groan coming from his room.  Trunks Screamed into the pillow.  She felt really bad but she really wasn't ready even if it is Trunks.  She went to bed uneasy.  She really felt unbelievably terrible.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that is the newest chapter!  Thank you for your cooperation and your patience.  I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it as you did last time.  Thank you!  Tell me if that sucked or not. Review please!

-Tyleet


	15. XXX and Stripping

Disclaimer: HAhAHAH...who cares anymore...not me...no....not me   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hey guys! Glad you like that last chapter!!! But I'm not getting the usual amount of review that I used to...maybe I shouldn't have taken a break from writing this story. Oh well!

School is coming up next week and it might be harder to get chapters out but don't worry because I will take a notebook to school and write chapters during classes...It worked last year! 

**_LISTEN,_** I deleted my Romeo and Juliet story! Because no one seemed to like it and you don't know how much TIME I put into that fic. But it's okay. I want to finish this one.

I also finished Pan's everything!!!!! YAY!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


After Pan awoke the next morning memories of last night came flooding back to her. She wasn't feeling to well about leading Trunks on like that. She changed out of her pajamas and took a shower. When she came back out she was startled to see Trunks sitting on her bed waiting to talk to her she guessed. "Good morning Pan." He said. "Hi." She said stupidly. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to talk to you." "Oh." She sat down on the bed next to him. "Okay, shoot." She said. "Well about last night-" He began but Pan interrupted him. "Trunks I am so sorry if you thought that I was a tease. I would never do that. I really like you but I don't think that I was ready yet. I guess I was just scared." "Wow, you were scared? Why?" Trunks asked. "I don't really know. I guess I was scared to loose something that I've had for 22 years. Don't get me wrong Trunks, I want to do it and I want to do it with you but it wasn't right. I want it to be special." She explained. "I understand. I understand completely. You are so right Pan. I want it to be special for you too, special for both of us." He said. "Thank you for understanding. I really appreciate it." She said and hugged him. 

She gazed into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her in there and she kissed him. He responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her small thin waist. He was the one to brake the kiss sometime later. "Uh how about we get out of here and go see a movie or something?" He said. Pan nodded sheepishly. She followed Trunks out of the room. He turned around. "Maybe you should change first." She looked down and noticed she was still in her towel. She closed the door and got dressed as fast as she could. 

Finally they left the house without anyone realizing it. They didn't want Bra or anyone to ask about last night. They went to the movies and saw XXX. (Ew you guys are perverts for thinking like that. I mean Triple X with Vin Deisel. By the way I saw it and it wasn't very good. Common how can someone outrun an avalanche on a snowboard?)

Anyway then they went to have lunch at a not too fancy restaurant and there men with cameras attacked them. "Oh great, this will be all over the papers tomorrow." Trunks said. "Vice President of capsule corp has new girlfriend." She laughed. "I think it's cute the way everyone wants to know everything about you." She said sweetly. "Well in that case let's give them something to talk about. He leaned over the table and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just enough to make it have meaning. "Let's get out of here." She said. "Okay." 

They managed to get past the cameramen and get into his car. "Instead of going back to my house how about we go to that place we were last time when I tried to ask you out before my father blew up the gravity chamber." "You were going to ask me out there?" "Yeah." "Oh, that's sweet." Se said. They drove over to the outskirts of the woods and walked to the little pond waterfall thing. (I don't even remember what it was anymore.) She still found it amazing the second time she saw it. "How would you like to go swimming?" She asked slyly. "How could I pass up an opportunity like that?" He responded. She chuckled and began to strip off her clothes. She undressed all the way down but she kept her undergarments on. He stripped down to his boxers. They both jumped into the lake and splashed each other playfully.   
  


They laughed and played and just enjoyed swimming in each other's company. Soon later they went home. (To capsule corp.)   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


Sorry if that is a really short chapter...my muse is still here...don't worry. ::pat's minnie-vegeta on the head:: but I am running out of ideas on what they should do together!!! so please someone help me and leave it in the reviews!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!! 

-tyleet (and Minnie - Veggie-head!)


	16. I guess Vegeta knows...

Disclaimer: HAHAHA...I hate writing disclaimers...they can go to hell.... (-mini Vegeta)

He never spoke truer words...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi everyone!  Mini-Vegeta and Dreamberry have been helping me out cuz no one else will... it has been super hard trying to figure out what to write for the story... but here I am...and here is a new chapter for you all! *~LEMON ALERT~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So they went back to capsule corp. and decided to hang out with Bra and maybe Goten would be there.  They went up to Bra's room and found that she wasn't there.  They looked all over for her and still couldn't find her.  "Trunks I don't think she's here."  Pan said.  (Duh)  "Well then what do you want to do?"  He asked.  "Well we could spar!"  She suggested.  "Okay, but we have to make sure my dad isn't in the gravity chamber first."  They changed into some sparing clothes and made their way to the gravity chamber.  Luckily Vegeta wasn't in there.  The turned it on and began to spare.  After a few warm up punches Trunks asked "Where do you think Goten and Bra are?"  "I don't know but most likely they are there together."  She answered.  Then they began to really fight.  Pan aimed a punch at Trunks' face but he saw it coming and dodged it at the last minute.  He sent a powerful kick to Pan's side and she back flipped dodging it.  Trunks then punched Pan right square in the stomach which sent her flying back hitting the gravity chamber door.  

Pan shook off her slight dizziness and charged at trunks fully recovered.  She delivered a kick to the small of Trunks' back and he was thrown to the floor.  He powered up and Pan said "That's not fair, I can't power up that high."  All Trunks did was smirk.  Pan got angry and she tried powering up but failed.  She was going to punch Trunks in the face but he caught her wrists and pulled her towards him.  He felt her uneasiness and her hot breath against the bottom of his face.  The truth was he really didn't want to spar with her.  He wanted her.  He looked into her eyes and saw her eagerness as well.  They then found themselves locked in a passionate kiss filled with hunger for each other.  They continued making out on the floor of the gravity room.

"Do you want me to close the window?"  He asked (pretend there was an open widow in there.)  Trunks pulled his lips away from Pan's and brought his head back far enough to look into her eyes.  His hair was still hanging on her forehead, keeping them connected, as he smiled at her.  "Why?"  She whispered, doing her best to breathe regularly in spite of the fact that her heart was beating triplets.  "Aren't you cold?"  He asked sweetly. "Your shivering like crazy."  Pan froze from slight embarrassment, she wasn't the least bit cold.  "Oh...y-yeah." She faltered.  "The window.  Good idea."  Trunks regretfully got up and closed the window.  She actually wanted to keep it open but was she supposed to tell him the truth.  

Should she tell him she was actually shivering from kisses, and his soft lips on her neck, and the feeling of his palms and his fingertips running along her waist?  Trunks came back and laid down next to Pan, running his finger along Pan's cheek.  "What are you thinking?"  He asked.  "Nothing." she lied.  His mouth was so close to hers.  And the shivers began again.  First lightly in her toes.  Then sudden heavy trembles in her stomach.  Her hand traveled to his lips.  She began to gently trace a line from his lips to the corner of his mouth.  "Um," he uttered, hi face inching closer. "Do you...?" "What?"  She said doing her best to cover up the shivers.  Trunks seemed dazed by her fingers.  "Do you want-"  "Yes."  She pressed her lips against his, channeling all her pent-up energy of her trembling into her kiss.  Trunks responded with equal force, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 But Pan's T-shirt had ridden up slightly when he grabbed her, leaving his wide palms suddenly pressed against her waist.  This sent another bolt of electricity up her spine that in no way helped calm her shivers.  Trunks' shirt also apparently hiked up slightly when her hands drifted down to his waist to hold him, her fingers ended up grazing the bottom of his exposed abs, sliding up along his muscular back, and clinging to his bare shoulders under his shirt.  And with her lips on his and their hands clinging to each others backs, Pan realized the moment when her brain and body would bring things to a halt did not seem to be coming.  She didn't want to stop.  Not when she loved him this much.  

Pan let her arms slide upward, lifting Trunks' shirt higher and higher until he raised his arms and let her pull the shirt off.  She slid her hands across his bare shoulders and kissed him again as her returned his hands to the exposed small of her back.  Now she could feel how quickly his heart was beating.  Trunks pulled away momentarily, bringing his hands up to her face.  "Pan,"  He said between increasing rapid breaths, "are we about to do what I think we're about to do?"  "I think so."  She whispered breathlessly.  He kissed her again and then searched her eyes.  "Are you sure your ready?"  "Yeah."  She allowed her hands to caress his chest, running her fingers around the contours of his back and pulling him to her with a deep, unbridled kiss.  

He pulled back only to smile at her.  He leaned down, and he kissed her with a different kind of kiss- a kiss that announced something new had just begun.  He moved to her neck and sunk his teeth into her flesh.  She let out a whimper of pain and she returned the favor to him by doing the same.  He grasped the top of her thigh as they rolled over together and forgot about everything else but the two of them together.  And with each more passionate kiss, Pan understood why those love scenes in movies always faded to black-why the chapter almost always ended right before the act itself.  It wasn't because the reality of sex was too scary or too "dirty".  At least, not when it was right.  It was simply that being with Trunks like that...was too intimate to describe.  Too close for any words or images to do it justice.  It was only something for Trunks and Pan to know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was getting with that woman that he lived with.  He decided to release his anger in a good spar.  He opened the door and screamed.  Trunks and Pan looked at him and began to scramble for their clothes.  Vegeta slammed the door shut.  Pan looked meekly at Trunks.  "I guess Vegeta knows."  She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YAY!!!! How did you guys like it? Did you guys think I would actually write a lemon?  You guys are pretty dense...well hope you guys enjoyed it cuz this was one of the hardest chapters to write.

Ashley don't say anything about their little get together cuz I don't want to get in trouble.  You know I actually almost wrote Ed a few times! 

Don't forget to review!!!!!

-Tyleet      (')(')                 (')(')                  (')(')                  (')(')                 (')(')

               (=':'=)               (=':'=)               (=':'=)               (=':'=)               (=':'=)

               (")_(")               (")_(")               (")_(")               (")_(")               (")_(")

                 (')(')                 (')(')                  (')(')                 (')(')                   (')(')

               (=':'=)               (=':'=)               (=':'=)               (=':'=)                (=':'=)

               (")_(")               (")_(")               (")_(")               (")_(")                (")_(")

                (')(')                   (')(')                  (')(')                   (')(')                 (')(')

               (=':'=)                (=':'=)               (=':'=)                (=':'=)               (=':'=)

               (")_(")                (")_(")               (")_(")                (")_(")               (")_(")

                (')(')                  (')(')                 (')(')                    (')(')                   (')(')

               (=':'=)               (=':'=)              (=':'=)                 (=':'=)                 (=':'=)

               (")_(")               (")_(")              (")_(")                 (")_(")                 (")_(")

Mini-Vegeta and my bunnies say that you have to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v


	17. Vegeta lets it slipwell not really

Disclaimer: I'm busy making Mini-Vegeta some lunch...which will take quite a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_HaPpY bIrThDaY tO yOu...HaPpY bIrThDaY tO yOu...HaPpY bIrThDaY tO dReAmBeRrY...hApPy BiRtHdAy To YoU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~*DrEaMbErRy Is 16 NoW!!!!!!!!!!!! YaY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hApPy BiRtHdAy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*~_**

**__**

**__**

Hi GuYs!!!! HoW wAs ThE lAsT 16 cHaPtErS? oVeR 100 rEvIeWs!!!!!!!! ThAt Is So AwEsOmE!!!!!!!!!! kEeP uP tHe GrEaT rEvIeWs AnD i'Ll kEep WrItInG!!!!! tHaNkS!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "...Oh...god..." Trunks groaned. "I can't believe my dad knows. He's going to tell everyone and then-and then everyone will know..."  (little does he know...hehe.)  "Trunks it's ok.  Why would we care if anyone knows?"  "Because they might get mad.  They might think I forced you or something."  He said. "Well, I don't think that he is going to tell anyone.  I think he's really embarrassed; He won't tell." Pan said.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            (Vegeta thinking.)  ~What the hell was that all about?  Why would my son do such a thing?  How could he choose her as a mate?  He's ruin our precious blood line, that stupid deuche bag.  I can't take it...should I tell Bulma...no way she wouldn't care.  Well I guess it really doesn't matter.  Just as long as my sweet princess doesn't do anything like that.  I wan't to keep her at home forever.  She doesn't need to take a mate, she'll understand.~

Vegeta just went back inside his house to...eat something. (shocker!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hey Bra! What are you up to?"  Goten said as he walked into the kitchen of capsule corp. (a.k.a his second home.)  "Oh well I was going to bake a cake for daddy."  She replied.  She turned around to talk to him and he noticed a little flour on her cheek.  "Oh, look at you. You look so cute.  You got some flour on your face."  He went to wipe it off just as Vegeta walked through the door.  Vegeta unfortunately saw this affectionate scene.  "Nnnoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Vegeta yelled as he hurdled into the air and shoved Bra out of the way knocking her down.  (All in slow motion too!  ^-^ !)

            "What the hell is wrong with you?"  Vegeta yelled at Goten as he compsed himself.  "What do you mean 'what's wrong with me?'"  "Dad what did you do that for?"  Bra yelled at him as she got up off of the floor.  "Princess please don't tell me that you are going to mate with this low third class baka."  "Dad, where would you get an idea like that?  We don't even like eacother like that.  We're just friends."  Vegeta glared at Goten questionably.  "Yeah."  Said goten scratching the back of his head.  Vegeta let out a sigh of releaf.  He walked out of the kitchen dismissing his rumbling stomach.  "I don't want you to mate too.  Not yet."  He whispered as he walked upstairs.  Bra and Goten watched him as he walked upstairs.  They were both so confused.  "What did he mean by 'I don't want you to mate too?'"  Bra said.  They looked at eachother.  "Trunks!?"  "And Pan!?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SoRrY iT wAs So ShOrT aNd NoT mUcH t/P aCtIoN...bUt I nEeD sOmE hElP wItH iT.  pLeAsE hElP mE gUyS...iF yOu DoN't ThIs StOry WiLl PrObAbLy PlUmIt!!! DoN't LeT tHaT hApPeN!!!! jUsT gIvE mE AnY sToRy IdEaS pLeAsE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  tHaNkS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*TyLeEt*~


	18. Bra can't keep a secret

Disclaimer: Shut up...all of you just shut up!!!!!!!!! (Covers ears) Mini Vegeta looks worriedly at her and grabs her cell phone to call the insane asylum...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YeP!!! I Do Go To MaTeR dEi...BuT I dOn'T lIkE tO gO tO aNy Of ThE gAmEs...aNd Im NoT rEaLly InVoLvEd WiTh My StUpId ScHoOl...So I wOuLdN't KnOw WhAt ScHoOl YoUr TalKiN bOuT...sOrRi! JuSt To TeLl YoU I aM nOt A fReShMaN!!! FrEsHmAn SuCk...HeHe...JuSt KiDdInG...

WeLl HeRe'S tHe NeXt ChApPiE fOlKs....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks and Pan got dressed and snuck inside c.c so they wouldn't run into Vegeta and have another awkward moment. They go up to Trunks' room...when they get there Pan sits down on the bed and starts laughing hysterically. Trunks looks at her questionally. "Why are you laughing?" He asks her. She looks at him and just keeps on laughing. He raises an eyebrow. She sees that he is not amused so she stops laughing. "Well let's see... I just gave my virginity to my best friend whom i've had a crush on since forever and then Vegeta walks in and..." She couldn't finish because she was engulfed with laughter again. "Don't you think that it's hilarious?" She asks in between chuckles. "Actuallly no not really." He responds. "Aww Trunksie poo lighten up." She teased him. He forced a smile and hugged her. "Thats better." She chimed. "How about we go take a shower." She chimed. He smiled and they both went itno the bathroom together.

Meanwhile....

Goten and Bra were left in a state of shock. They were too dumbfounded to move let alone speak. Slowly they turned to face eachother, both gaping with their mouths open. More Goten then Bra cuz Bra kinda suspected that it would happen eventually. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Goten said. "I think so." She replied. "So does that mean that Trunks and Pan...you know?" He said. "Yeah I think that's what happened." She replied "Oh my God. Oh my God!" She reapeted over and over. "I can't believe that they are actually together now!" She said. "We can't tell anyone Bra. I don't think they want us to know." "Yes I understand. I won't tell anyone." She agreed. "I'm glad. I know it will be hard for you. You love to gossip and it will be extrememly difficult to keep this a secret." He said. Bra nodded then quickly glanced over at goten and then eyed the phone. She made a quick move for the phone. "Bra!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! Goten siad. She dived for the phone and Goten caught her by her ankles. The both landed on a heap on the floor. She had the phone in her hands and she strugled to dial a number...any number she knew. "Bra give me the phone." He tried to grab the phone from her and at the same time trying to hold on to her. "Goten let go. I'm just going to tell marron. She won't tell anyone. I promise." She said still struggling to get out of his grasp. "No Bra you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." goten siad. He finally worked his way from her ankles to her calves trying to shimmy his way up to get the phone away from her. "No just Marron. I promise no one else." "No give me the damn phone." He pleaded. She finally was able to dial the number. She waited for someone to pick up trying to keep goten from getting the phone. "Marron?" She said into the phone. "Bra Don't please." Goten pleaded. But there was no way to stop her now. "Marron guess what?!" She said. "Pan and Trunks are together now! Can you believe it?...I know...yeah ok bye." She hung up the and wiggled out of Goten's grip. "What did you do that for?" He asked. "I had to tell her. She made me." She answered. "What?" Goten coulndn't make any sense of all this. About a half hour later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Bra offered. Goten eyed her suspiciously. As she came back into the family room where Goten was she was followed by all thier friends and family. "What's going on?" Goten asked. Chichi stepped forward. "I heard that Pan's pregnant!" "I heard that Trunks raped Pan." Tein said. " I heard that vegeta was gay." Yamcha exclaimed. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Oh he isn't?" He backed away slowly and ran out the door. "I think he was just after Bulma." Someone chirped in. Aparently Marron told her parents, Krillin told Goku, Goku told chichi and gohan and Videl, Gohan told Tien and Yamcha and they told everyone else. (hehe...) And now they were all gathered here to know what the hell was going on. Goten groaned She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Just then Pan and Trunks decided to walk into the family room to go out the front door to ...go out somewhere. (sorri) It didn't help that they were walking hand in hand. when they saw everyone there they were speachless. They didn't want everyone to know about them right away. Now its too late I guess.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So HoW dId YoU gUyS lIkE tHiS cHaPtEr...? PlEaSe ReViEw...It GiVeS mE iNsPeRaTiOn...ThAnKs!!!!!! (It really does.)

~*TyLeEt*~

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
